Jump
by St. Genevieve
Summary: Lily La Feat is a normal girl who loves Cassandra Clare's books. Then one day she is transported into The Infernal Devices to shake things up a little bit. But when she falls for Jem she knows that her life will never be the same again. And I'm not even talking about her mysterious connection with fire.
1. Chapter 1

Jump

Chapter 1: Beautiful

"He's perfect," Hannah sighed as we gazed at the picture I had drawn of Jem. He was perfect. From his shaggy hair to his Victorian cloths to his shoes. His cheekbones were in exactly the right place. His eyes glowed exactly right.

"Yes, yes he is," I replied. "I just wish he was real."

Hannah nodded her purple-haired head vigorously and grinned. "Gosh…I love Jem. But Will is so much better for Tessa. And Magnus is just plain awesome!" she gushed.

"Yep."

"You seem kinda out of it today. You okay?" Hannah gave me a gentle pat.

"I guess. I just really miss my parents. Grandma is driving me insane. She keeps telling me that I have 'the power of fire' and that 'soon I will be able to Jump'. What does that even mean?" I huffed.

"No clue," Hannah shrugged.

"Oh well, I guess we'll never know," I said.

Just then Hannah checked the time. "Crap! I have to go. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Go. I'll see you soon," I told her.

As soon as she was gone I heaved a sad sigh. I wasn't fine. My mom and step-father had been gone for almost three months. My Grandmother was crazy. And I still felt like I didn't belong.

With another sigh I reached for my copy of _Clockwork Angel_ by Cassandra Clare. It felt good to lose myself in a book. Especially this book. And, as usual, it was just the thing I needed.

And then, just as Will leaned toward Tessa for their first kiss, it happened. I felt something move within me. My heart was suddenly on fire. I was burning from the inside out. A whirlwind of fire surrounded me. Scorched me. My whole world was burning.

Then the world went dark.

When I opened my eyes it was to some kind of monster. I screamed. And screamed. It moved closer to me and growled. I could feel its hot breath on my cheek.

Then the thing exploded in a burst of yellow dust. I cried out once more. And saw him. My breath caught and my heart skipped a beat.

His silver hair glinted in the lamplight. His silver eyes seemed to glow. His silver-tan skin shone with sweat. He was absolutely, positively beautiful.

And he was exactly how I had imagined him.

"Jem," I breathed.

And then I fainted once more.


	2. Chapter 2: Silver Bright

Chapter 2: Silver bright

_Silver. Silver and Red. Eyes so silver bright. Hair shining in the light of the flames that surrounded us. Fire. It was hot, hotter than hell and colder too. His hands against me, his slim fingers sliding through my hair and over my bare skin. He pulled me close. I sighed as he kissed me. Gently his lips met mine. He was warm, so deliciously warm. He smelled intoxicatingly good. And he tasted even better. The fire still burned around us. _

_His lips nipped my ear as he whispered to me. "Ni hen piao liang." _

I sat straight up in bed, my fiery curls swirling around me. I was in an unfamiliar room, and unfamiliar bed. And more importantly I was not alone.

I turned. "Ummm…hi."

"Hello." His voice was musical and wonderful. I ached to hear more of the sound. To have it moan my name, among other things.

His eyes shone like silver disks. "My name is James Carstairs. But everyone calls me Jem. But I'm guessing you knew that. And I'm quite curious to how. Who are you?"

"My name is Lillian la Feat. But everyone just calls me Lily." I smiled at him. "And I knew you were Jem by your hair…and your eyes…and your face. I'd know you anywhere."

"But…how?" He had this incredulous look on his face that made me want to grab him and kiss him breathless.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You might be surprised." His lips curled upward and I could tell he was teasing me. He leaned lazily back into the chair.

"Well…where I come from this world…the Shadow World doesn't exist. Shadowhunters don't exist. Where I come from your just a character in a book." I gaze at him, waiting for his reaction.

"But…that's impossible. I mean, I there are no Shadowhunters in your world…then it must be overrun with demons. The idea is completely preposterous. As if I could be a book character." He laughed, but it wasn't a happy sound.

"Oh yeah. Then how did I know your name? How do I know so much about you?" I asked.

"You know nothing about me." His voice dripped with condescension.

"Your name is Jem. You grew up in Shanghi, your mother and father ran the Institute there. When you were young they died at the hands of a demon, and you became addicted to the drug _yin fen."_

He looked surprised, but I wasn't finished.

"Then you came here, to the London Institute, where you were cared for by Charlotte and Henry Branwell. Then you met Will. He beat you with a long sword and you became _parabati_. He's your best friend, Will is, but he doesn't let anyone else get close to him, see the chink in his armor, except you. And you don't know why.

"You play the violin, and you play it beautifully. Its one of the few things that doesn't make you feel like all hope is lost. When you hold your lovely violin in your hand and stroke it gently…you feel as though everything will be alright. That the world is somehow better. And it gives you hope…" I trailed off as I looked at him.

He was staring at me with wide, silver eyes. _"Ni hen piao liang."_

"What does that mean?" I asked breathlessly.

"It means," he said, smiling, "That you're crazy. But I think there's more to you than meets the eye." 


End file.
